Hickory Dickory Clock
by Alec Jones
Summary: Due to Grams necklace Piper becomes a full grown 4 year old


Disclaimer: All characters belong to Spelling Television and Constance M. 

* * *

**CHARMED **

** Hickory Dickory Clock **

Piper felt like she had been on the phone for hours. First the new bartender saying he would be a week late before starting. Then Leo called asking her out to a movie tomorrow night. Still trying to win her back. She had just dropped the phone when it rang again. Seems the imported beer was damaged in shipping and the wholesaler was asking for payment upon delivery: and to top it all off the Food inspector dropped by on one of his random visits, catching a number of employees not washing their hands Feeling like she was about to yank all of her hair out Piper slammed the phone down and put some water on for tea. Sitting down she placed the tea bag in the cup and poured the water. Just as she took the first soothing sip the phone rang again. Shaking with Frustration she picked it up. 

"Hello…Oh hi Dan." 

"I'm fine Dan. What can I do for you?" 

"Piper I saw you and Leo together the other day at the market! What's going on?" 

"Dan what the hell are you doing following me around?" 

"No Piper its just…." 

"Dan kiss my Ass! I don't like being stalked! I would appreciate it, if you would give me some trust in our relationship!" She says as she slams down the phone. 

Giving a little scream of fury Piper hurled the phone across the room. Shaking trying to control her self she put both hands on the table. Getting home Prue walked in the door just in time to watch the phone go by. Entering the kitchen she saw her sister standing at the table with her head down. 

"Piper what happened?" 

"I don't feel like talking just now Prue. So please leave me ALONE!" 

Awakened by Piper's scream and the crash of the phone Phoebe rushes downstairs. Reaching the kitchen door she hears Piper shouting at Prue. Going to Piper she asks. 

"Honey are you ok? What's wrong?" 

With her face full of concern, Phoebe begins to stroke Piper's hair.. Reacting with blind anger Piper recoils from Phoebe's hand pushing her away. Shocked and confused Phoebe steps back toward Prue. Pulling Phoebe to her Prue asks. 

"Piper what's wrong with you?" 

Turning away Piper replies 

"NOTHING! You, Dan, Leo and everyone leave me ALONE!" 

"Piper if this is about Dan again you need to make up your mind regarding him or Leo." 

"Prue's right sis, its not fair to Dan to lead him on like…." 

"Oh Yes my brilliant sisters are going to tell me how to run my life! Prue you're so stiff and introverted you wouldn't know a genuine feeling if it bit you in the butt. And you, little sister only took you twenty-three years to get your act together. SO THE TWO OF YOU CAN PUT A SOCK IN IT!" 

Pushing past her startled sisters Piper climbed the stairs slamming her door. Undressing to her PJ's Piper lies down on her bed pulls the quilt over her head trying to block out the world and everything around her. 

Prue inhaled sharply feeling like she'd been punched in the stomach her eyes wide she just stared at Piper as she stormed up stairs...Looking over to Phoebe, she noticed her baby sister was in tears 

"*sob* Prue sh…she's never talked to me like that before. *Sniff*** " **

** Putting her arms around her little sister. Prue held her close. **

"Its ok Pheebs she didn't mean it, Pipers just a little overwrought these days. I'm sure after a goodnights sleep she will be her old self again." 

"Uh Huh, I sure hope so *Sniff***." **

"Common Pheebs its bedtime. Hey I've an idea why don't you bunk with me tonight." 

"Ok *sniff***." **

Getting into her nightgown Prue slid under her quilt and held out her arms. Slipping under the covers herself Phoebe snuggled into Prue's embrace. Kissing her on the forehead Prue said. 

"Goodnight honey." 

"Goodnight Prue." 

As the clock ticks the passing time things weren't getting peaceful for a restless Piper. Tossing and turning not really getting any sleep, She glances at the clock, which is sitting on her nightstand; it is flashing 4:15 am Sitting up, she tosses her pillow away. Glancing at the photo of Mom and her near the bed Piper suddenly remembered something from her childhood. Like a long forgotten memory. Getting up she walks up the stairs to the attic. For a brief moment Piper panicked, unsure she was able to find the loose floorboard that held her secret. Lifting the floorboard she soon had the treasure in her hand. 

Smiling, she gently unlocks the brass latch that is fixed to a small wooden cigar box. Ever so gently she lifts the items out one by one, a skate key from her first pair. Piper giggled thinking of the many times she fell. Prue was so patient with her. Next she pulled out a small pink ribbon. She welled up thinking of the day she first saw her baby sister. So tiny and beautiful, her hair tied with the ribbon she touched now. Lovingly she caressed the small book of poems her Grams gave her. Lifting the book Piper suddenly gasped. Hooked onto the book was a Victorian style garnet necklace 

"Oh my god I completely forgot about this!" 

Memories of her Mother flooded her mind as she lifted the necklace. Grinning from ear to ear Piper remembered the many times she played dress up in her mom's room. Remembered the big smile her Mom had when she placed this necklace around her neck. 

"There you are sweetie! A pretty lady needs a pretty Necklace." 

"Am I pretty Mommy?" 

"Honey, you are the prettiest lady on earth!" 

"I love you Mommy." 

"I love you too Sweetie." 

Big tears flowed down Pipers face as she caressed the jewelry in her hand. She so missed her Mother. Clutching the necklace to her heart she said 

"Oh Mom I wish I were four again!" 

With that statement a blinding flash erupted from the jewel. 

Sleeping soundly Prue and Phoebe were both suddenly jolted awake by something big landing on the bed. 

"Mommy wake up ….Mommy!" 

This was followed by one of Prue's eyes being pried open 

"Common Mommy wake up!" As Piper says a little louder 

"H…Hey Piper what are you doing?" 

"Wake up Mommy… me hungry!" 

Giggling, Piper started jumping on the bed. While Prue pinched herself to see if she was awake Phoebe tried to hide behind Prue. 

"Prue!!! She's flipped!" 

Reaching up, Prue stopped Piper from jumping. 

"Piper sweetie are you ok?" 

"Me ok Mommy. Me hungry can we eat now?" 

"Sure sweetie go downstairs Mommy will be right down." 

Giggling and skipping happily Piper headed downstairs for breakfast. Her eyes wide as an owl Phoebe grabbed a hold of Prue's arm. 

"Prue what's happening?" 

"I don't know Phoebe but we need to find out." 

Getting up the two of them started downstairs. Halfway down they hear a crash and Piper scream. Running into the kitchen they find Piper sitting on the floor Crying and their old highchair lying next to her over turned. 

Grabbing her in a hug Prue checks her over. 

"Piper what happened?" 

"M…me f..f..fell out of my chair!" 

"Oh sweetie you're a big girl you don't need a highchair!" 

"Honey your ok stop crying now. " 

Looking over Prue's shoulder Piper sees Phoebe putting the chair away. 

"Who's that Mommy? She's very purrty." 

"Well uh that's your Aunt Phoebe. Mommy's sister." 

Giving Prue a quizzical look Phoebe returned the highchair to its closet. Walking over to the table she gave Piper a warm smile. 

"Honey can you tell Aunt Phoebe how old you are?" 

"Sure me can. I 4 years old." She says as she holds 4 awkward fingers up to show Phoebe too. 

Looking up Phoebe gave Prue her 'This is bad look'. Seeing Phoebe's concern Prue mouths 'Book of Shadows' to her. Giving Prue a wink Phoebe headed upstairs 

"Well what can I get for Piper to eat?" 

"Me want cereal and toost and chocolay milk." 

"Ok coming up." 

Soon as Piper was giggling and crunching happily Prue told her to stay put while she went upstairs. Getting to the attic she found Phoebe intently studying the BOS. 

"Anything Pheebs?" 

"*Sigh* nothing Prue." 

Putting her hand on Phoebe's shoulder Prue glanced toward the attic window and something caught her eye. Walking over she sat on the settee picking up the small box. 

"Phoebe did you see this?" 

"What is it?" 

Handing Phoebe the box Prue bent down picking up the necklace off the floor. Smiling she recognized the necklace right away. 

"Phoebe this was Moms!" 

"Prue inside the book it says 'To my sweet little Piper' She must have been looking through these things." 

"Hmm she never told us about this." 

"Seems she has some secrets Prue." 

Standing, Prue began to pace the room still holding the necklace. She had crossed about four times when Phoebe jumped up looking at her watch. 

"Oh nuts Prue, if I don't leave now I'll be late for class!" 

"God tell me about it! I have a photo shoot for the magazine in an hour." 

Heading for the door they suddenly stopped and looked at each other. 

"PIPER!" 

"Prue what are we going to do with a grown up four year old?" 

"I don't know Pheebs. Geez …I wish Leo was here!" 

Again the necklace emitted a blinding flash and Leo was standing in the attic wrapped in a towel dripping, with a shaver in his hand. 

"Uh…hi… hi Prue, Phoebe. What's new?" he says, shocked by the new surroundings. 

"Hi Leo. Ummm, Nice towel." Phoebe said smiling as she checks out his butt. 

"Thanks Phoebe. Can I ask how I got here?" 

"Whoa Leo I'm not sure. All I said was I wish you were here and then you were! I'm glad you are here though, we have a big Problem." 

While getting Leo some clothes to put on Prue and Phoebe explained the events of the night before and what they found this morning. They both tried to prepare Leo for the change in Piper. 

"You're sure you don't mind watching her?" 

"Of course not Prue, I'd love to. Where is she?" 

'Downstairs." 

"I hope your ready for Pipersitting Leo?" Phoebe quipped 

As she entered the kitchen, Prue told Leo to wait a moment. Seeing Prue, Piper jumped up happily holding an empty bowl. 

"See mommy me all done e-ting." 

Taking the bowl Prue said Smiling. 

"Oh such a good girl. I'm proud of you. Sweetie there's someone I'd like you to meet. Leo." 

Smiling, Leo walked into the kitchen. 

"Hi Piper." 

Going into shy mode Piper hid behind Prue peeking around at Leo. 

"Don't be shy sweetie it's your Uncle Leo." 

"Do he tay here wit us like aunt Feebee?" 

"No honey I live a few houses away. I'm here to play with you while Mommy goes to work." 

"Mommy I go? No no Mommy tay here wit me ***sob*****" **

"Sweetie its ok I'll be back in a little while. You'll have fun with Uncle Leo." 

"MOMMY WAHHHHHH MOMMY! Me wanna go Mommy wahhhhh!" 

Piper tried to chase after Prue but Leo kept her from following her and Phoebe out the door. Plopping down in the middle of the hallway Piper continued to cry looking at the door. Walking over Leo picked her up. 

"Don't cry Piper, Mommy will be right back. It won't be long." 

"*sob* it won't be wong?*sniff*" 

"Not long at all. Hey I have an idea why don't we get some ice cream and watch cartoons." 

"*sniff* tan I have a dwape poptickle?" 

"Sure honey lets go find them." 

Leo, holding Piper's hand, went into the kitchen together to retrieve some popsicle that was in the freezer. Orange for him and Dwape for Piper. Soon both were watching Pokemon laughing. Leo couldn't help but smile watching Piper. Such an adorable child he thought. Getting up to find the TV guide Leo came across the Necklace. Picking it up he felt it recognized it but couldn't quite remember. 

"Weo? Weo?" 

"Uh yes Piper?" 

"Uh Tartoon over. Tan I have another poptickle?" 

"Sure Piper I'll get it." 

Leo had taken two steps when the phone rang. Deciding to pick it up he answered. 

"Halliwell residence. This is Leo." 

"LEO! This is Dan I want to speak to Piper." 

"Uh… OK She's right here. Piper Dan wants to speak to you." 

Piper looks up with a funny confused face. 

"I'll get you another Popsicle if you say what I tell you on the phone." 

"Okee!" Replied Piper hurrying over to Leo. 

Handing her the phone Leo tries to tell her what to say. 

"Not right now Dan." Leo says to Piper 

Piper says 

"Not white no Dan." 

Leo follows with "I can't talk right now something important came up." 

"Can't talk white now ting came up, bye bye" says Piper 

"Damn it Piper…….!" Is all Dan got out. 

Hanging up the phone Piper turns to Leo. 

"He taid a bad word Unca Weo." 

"Unca Weo need to wash Dan poddymouth wit soap." 

Laughing despite himself Leo led her into the kitchen for the second popsicle. A short time later Piper is playing quietly with her dolls and their house. Leo sitting not to far away is mesmerized by the scene. So gentle and sweet as she talks to them put one down for a nap and giving a bottle to the other. Getting a sneaky idea Leo slowly walked over to her. 

"Hey Piper here comes the tickle monster!" 

Grabbing her around the middle he soon had her giggling like crazy. Lost in giggle land 

Piper throws up her arms and Leo suddenly stops. 

"Hahahah me stop wou Unca Weo?" 

As quick as he froze Leo unfreezes. 

"Oh you sneaky little girl you froze me! Now I'll have to tickle you some more!" 

"Betto not me fweez wou again." 

Lifting her arms Piper freezes Leo again. 

"Hahahaha dis fun, me like dis!" 

"You did it again ha ha!" Says Leo when he thaws. 

Leo begins tickling her again as she giggles hysterically. The two of them spend the rest of the afternoon playing, watching TV and more Ice Cream. Totally wore out Piper is asleep on the couch when Prue and Phoebe arrive home. Walking into the living room they find 

Leo asleep in a chair. 

"Hey Prue look over here." 

Walking over to the couch Prue is nearly moved to tears. There on the couch, looking so innocent, Piper is curled into a little ball, sound asleep, sucking her thumb. 

"Prue she looks so sweet!" 

"Pheebs she was such a little sweetheart at this age." 

"What? Oh hi you guys. When did you come in?" 

"Just now Leo." Prue replied. 

Getting up and stretching Leo picked up the necklace and brought it over to where Prue was. 

"This is the cause of Piper's second childhood." 

"Mom's necklace?" 

"Yes Phoebe." 

"I don't understand Leo." 

"Well Prue let me explain, when a witch reaches the experience level of your Grandmother they gain the ability to use a wish spell. Evidently your Grams cast a wish spell on this necklace thinking it might be needed soon. Any member of her line can use the item to make a heartfelt wish." 

"You mean any Warren witch can wish for anything they want?" 

"Not quite Phoebe. The necklace will only work if the wish desired will truly benefit the wisher. In Piper's case she sought the solace of childhood because of the pressures of her adulthood. In this case, it was a time were she felt the most happy and enjoyment in her life. We've all felt that way at one time or another. I'm sure she had no idea this would happen." 

Hearing all the talking Piper wakes up. 

"Mommy?" 

Holding out her arms smiling Prue says. 

"Right here sweetie!" 

Jumping up Piper grabs Prue around the neck wrapping her legs around Prue's midsection. Prue let out a groan, as she had to deal with the added extra weight of Piper hanging on her. 

"Me miss you mommy. Gone so long!" 

"Mommy missed you too Honey. Did you and Uncle Leo have fun?" 

"Yeah we did mommy. Me and Unca Weo played games watched tartoons had poptickles!" 

"Sounds like fun." 

Sitting down on the couch Prue sat Piper her lap cuddling her close. Laying her head on Prue's shoulder Piper had her thumb back in her mouth. Prue kissed her on the forehead, 

she was enjoying playing Mommy like this. 

"So Leo how do make her big Piper again? It's hard having a big sister that is younger than you.: Phoebe said. 

"She has to do it Pheebs. Piper wished to be little, so she has to wish herself back." 

"While holding the necklace of course." 

"You got it Prue." 

"So how do we do that? Prue asked. 

Looking over at Phoebe Leo noticed she was watching Prue and Piper looking a little sad. 

Walking over he put a hand on her shoulder. 

"What's wrong Phoebe?" 

"Nothing Leo. I shouldn't be feeling this way, but I'm supposed to be the baby sister." 

"I understand Phoebe. Uh, why don't you get the Book of Shadows for us." 

"I thought that we already looked there for an answer and didn't find anything?" 

"We need to create or look for a spell that will show the mind's eye the truth. Something similar to your power of Premonitions, Phoebe, but that would be viewed by Piper. To show her what she is missing in the present adult life." Leo explained. 

"Ok, I'll go get the Book." Phoebe said as she hurried up the stairs to the attic. 

Watching Phoebe heading up the stairs, Prue looked a little confused. 

"Leo you said there was nothing in the BOS to help. So why send her after it?" 

Checking the stairs again for Phoebe, Leo bends down close to Prue and quietly tells her that Phoebe might be a little jealous of all the attention that is directed at Piper, since she has always been the baby Sister. Smiling, Prue understands. 

Coming down the stairs with the Book of Shadows in hand, Phoebe lays it on the table and starts thumbing thru it looking for a particular spell. 

"There doesn't seem to be a mind's eye spell or anything along those lines in here, Leo." 

"Phoebe, then I think that you will have to create one." 

"How or what should I say to turn Piper back?" 

"You don't. Piper will have to do that on her own, you will only have to show her what she is missing or she is hiding in life." Leo said. 

Looking at Prue, Leo says" Prue, could you put the necklace on her." 

"Piper sweetie would you like to wear this pretty necklace?" Prue asked. 

Piper looks up from playing insey teensy spider with her fingers, grinning as she sees she's getting a present. 

"Oooo it pweety, Mommy me wear it." 

Hooking the clasp Prue smiled saying. 

"There we go a pretty necklace for a pretty girl." 

Piper soon noticed Aunt Phoebe scribbling words on a note pad and once in awhile crumpling up some sheets and throwing them down, with Uncle Leo looking over her shoulder, concern on his face. 

"What ya doin over dare Auntie Feebee?" 

Giving Piper a big smile, Phoebe says: 

"Writing a spell, so I can do a magic trick especially for you." 

Ooooo, me like trwiks!" 

Looking back down, Phoebe jots down a few more words and looks it over again, making 

slight changes to a word here and there. 

"Ok, I think I have it. She says with a little hesitation in her voice. 

"Are you sure Pheebs? I don't want Piper to revert to being physically young instead of just being mentally young." 

"No it should only show her images of the present that she is missing. The most important things in her adult life. And if that doesn't work she can always date little Tommy across the street. She said trying to lighten the mood, 

That got her a quick look from Leo as well as Prue, who was squinting her eyes at Phoebe for trying to make a joke out of their situation. Phoebe then looked at Piper, who was waiting patiently for her magic trick, and not understanding what their discussion was about. 

Phoebe reached out her hand to Piper; "Ready for that magic trick?" 

"Uh, huh!" Piper said in excitement. 

"Ok sit here on the floor in front of me so you can see better, and I'll start." 

Leo walks around Piper to sit next to Prue on the couch, before Phoebe begins to cast the spell. Phoebe looks at Prue waiting for reassurement and approval from Prue, getting it, she looks at the paper in her hand and starts to say out loud: 

**"Garnet stone of wishing found. **

**Reveal the truth hidden from sight, **

**Cycles of life that has gone around. **

**I weave this spell, so all shall be made right."**

With those last words out of Phoebe's mouth, a glimmer shone around Piper making her fall into a sleep like trance. As the seconds passed, Piper went thru different stages of laughing, giggling and crying, all the while still under the trance. 

"You think its working Phoebe? Prue asks in a whisper. 

"I think so...she might be viewing different stages of adult Piper and reacting to them." 

A minute later Piper opens her eyes, looks at everyone in the room and trots back over to Prue, sitting on her lap. 

" Mommy, I wish I was a dwonup" 

With that statement the necklace's blinding flash filled the room. Completely confused finding herself sitting on Prue's lap. 

"Uh... Prue why am I on you lap? What happened? What did I do? 

"Guys it worked she's back. Sis, this is going to take some explaining. And lets take that necklace off as quick as possible before anything else happens." 

Jumping up off the chair Phoebe tackles both her sisters on the couch smothering them with hugs of joy. 

"Piper you were a cute kid but I like you better this way. Now lets get rid of this necklace before more trouble happens." 

"Mom's necklace? Phoebe what are you talking about?" Seeing Leo standing there, she ask: Leo what are you doing here? 

As Prue takes her hand, the three of them start to explain the story behind the necklace and her being a 4 year old for the last 12 hours. Leo described to her how they managed to get her to wish herself to be big again. Explanation over, Piper begins to tear up. 

"I'm sorry for the way I treated you two yesterday. I was just feeling so overwhelmed. I hope you know I love you both more then life itself. I didn't mean what I said!" 

"I know you didn't mean it Piper." replied Phoebe. 

"Yeah you were just exhausted sweetie, I understand." added Prue. 

Soon the three of them were again in a group hug, tears of love flowing from all three. Excusing himself Leo knew it was time to go. Later that night Prue was saying good night to Piper. 

"You were such a delightful child Piper. Part of me wanted to keep you that way but next time it happens again loose some weight. Its hard carrying a 26 year old that thinks she four around." She said jokingly. 

"Oh Prue. I love you." 

"Love you too Hon. Goodnight." 

"Goodnight Prue." 

Prue kissed her on her forehead like she was four years old again, and walked out closing the door behind her. Going to the attic she searched for a certain item she discovered the other day. Finding it, Prue then picked up one of the storybooks she used to read to her sisters. Heading back downstairs she quietly knocked on Phoebe's door. 

"Come in." Phoebe said quietly. 

Walking in Prue sat on the edge of the bed. 

"What is it Prue?" 

"Well, I thought we'd do something we haven't done in a long time." 

Slipping under the covers Prue laid back on the headboard and held out her arms. Smiling Phoebe snuggled close putting her head on Prue's shoulder. 

"Oh wait... lets not forget this." 

"My Blankey! Prue where did you find it?" 

Her big brown eyes welled up as Phoebe held the small blanket close. 

"Ok, which one shall we do first? Treasure Island or Snow White?" 

"Snow White." Phoebe replied 

And so, cuddling her baby sister close, Prue began to read the story of the young lady who's dreams came true. 

THE END 


End file.
